


I Heal Way Less

by RowenLife



Series: Hope or Despair [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :D, A prologue to a story I haven't posted here, F/M, First story here and I think its bad, I forgot to write Shuichi, Kokichi's only mentioned? It's Oumeno week., Make sure you carry a flashlight, Maki didn't confess to Kaito, Spoilers, What am I doing?, if you get the title you're a god, killing game rewrite, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenLife/pseuds/RowenLife
Summary: "Why would he make me feel better, just to leave me?"Prompt: Blood
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Hope or Despair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I Heal Way Less

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best, and that's all that matters.

Such a gruesome scene.

There was blood everywhere.

The hydraulic press had a body in between it.

Himiko stood there, shaking by all the blood. She couldn't look away even though she wanted to.

"Only Kokichi and Kaito were in the hanger," Kiibo then pointed to the press, "But look."

There it was, Kaito's jacket sleeve.

"K-Kaito's under there?" Himiko stuttered.

But, he isn't.

Himiko had a feeling, a hunch.

What if it's Kokichi?

The others talk for a few more minutes then scatter, investigating 'Kaito's murder.'

The mage just stood there looking at the press.

Why would she think it was Kokichi? The evidence is there, Kaito's jacket sleeve hanging out, Kaito's dead, and Kokichi is the blackened. There's no way Kokichi is the one in the hydraulic press.

Himiko frowned, why won't this feeling go away? Kokichi _is_ the culprit, there's no other evidence. The trial would be swift and easy, losing only the menace of the group.

Yet, she didn't want Kokichi dead.

"Himiko, are you okay? You look upset." Kiibo asked Himiko. She pulled at her hat, "Nyeh, I'm just tired."

Kiibo had his doubts but dropped the subject, "Well make sure you're awake for the class trial. We never know."

Himiko nodded as Kiibo walked away. Himiko looked down at the ground, "What a pain."

Ding Dong Bing Bong!

"It's that time again! The fight between Hope and Despair! Everyone, please proceed to the Shrine of Judgement."

Himiko and the others walked out of the room, 'confident' that Kokichi is the culprit.

\---

Class trial adjourned.

The trial took a toll on everyone.

The victim? Kokichi.

The blackened? Kaito.

Kaito has been...executed. Died from his sickness.

Himiko and Tsumugi decided to join Maki and Shuichi for the midnight work out to commemorate Kaito.

After the workout, Shuichi and Tsumugi go to their rooms to get some rest.

Himiko stayed, sat up, and looked up at the sky.

Her hunch was right, Kokichi was under there. But, she felt even more down than before.

Maki walked next to her, "Himiko, what are you still doing here?"

Himiko stared blankly at the assassin, "Why are _you_ still here?" She threw Maki's question back at her.

Maki sighed and sat next to her. She then began to speak, "Kaito always forced me to do his workout even though I wanted nothing to do with him." Maki looked at the ground, "But, he wasn't afraid of me or my talent. Took me in as a...friend. Now he's gone, and I never got to tell him how I felt."

Himiko looked at Maki, someone like her was sharing her feelings. Even an assassin can't handle death sometimes.

Himiko hugged her knees, "Nyeh, I can't stop thinking about the trial either." Maki looked to her side at the redhead, "Ever since the body discovery I felt down," She paused, "I didn't think the body was Kaito, I felt like it was Kokichi."

Himiko thought Maki would react to his name, however, she was silent and was listening to her.

"Kokichi was always cruel, he didn't even care for our classmates alive or dead," Himiko gripped her sleeve, "But, he cared for me. He made me remember Tenko's lasts words even though I didn't want to."

Himiko's eyes drifted to the side, looking away from Maki, "Kokichi would even try to talk to me." Himiko let her hat fall to the ground next to her, "He would try and learn my magic, even though he would make fun of me, it was a pain."

Himiko looked at the ground, "But he made me happy, bringing back the joy I had with Angie." She leaned to her left, placing her head on Maki's shoulder, "Kokichi wanted to end the killing game. I didn't think he would use himself."

The mage had a sad expression on her face, "Why would he make me feel better just to leave me?"

Maki stroked Himiko's hair as she started with the ground. The assassin had an answer but said nothing.


End file.
